Under the Rain
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Shuichi had been under the rain for quite a while now, and Yuki was getting bored. Why was it so fascinating to the boy? One shot, rated R to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own this characters. Maki Murakami does.**

* * *

It was raining. 

It wasn't that strange, since it was the season of it, but today was different. Today, Shuichi was under it, feeling the cold water run through his hair, into his clothes, _in him_.

That wasn't so strange either, since he usually forgot his umbrella and unlike many people, didn't mind getting wet. He actually enjoyed it, it was like the rain washed all his worries from him.

No, _the strange thing was, he wasn't alone_.

He was standing in the middle of the park, trying to watch the moon between the dark clouds and the rain. Behind him, a tall man stood in amazement, watching the boy wait patiently for the rain to stop and see the moonlight. Why he wanted to do it, he couldn't understand, but he was there, none the less, staring at his lover's body getting wet, ready with the umbrella for the moment he got tired.

The problem was, the boy wasn't getting tired. On the contrary, he seemed to be enjoying every second of it. Twenty minutes after midnight, Yuki had decided that any excuse to leave would serve. If the boy did as much as sneeze or shiver a little, he would drag him home. That had been half an hour before. He was getting tired, not to mention cold and bored. What was so fascinating to the boy about rain anyway? _It was just water, falling from the sky_. Same thing from yesterday and from many days before that, since the beginning of life or probably before. Same thing that would happen many times on the future, until the end of time.

Just as Yuki grumped again Shuichi turned. The blond man had to make a huge effort to remain where he was. After being under the rain for so long, all the boy's clothes were soaked. That meant his tight shirt was almost invisible now, showing his good-looking body. He looked so desirable now... And then he smiled. It was that innocent and adorable smile what broke him down. There was something about it that Yuki could never resist. _Now he didn't even want to._

He approached the boy and covered him with his umbrella. "Ready to go home?" he whispered in his ear, in his most seductive tone. The boy didn't noticed; all he knew was that Yuki wasn't letting him feel the rain anymore. "Yu-kii, I don't want to leave yet!"

The man had to suppress a sigh and tried again. "Are you sure?" he asked, while nibbling softly his ear. He felt the boy relax under his touch, _now he had it!_ Or so he thought, because Shuichi turned around and made a face to him, surprising him and then gave a step back into the rain.

Yuki looked at him in disbelief. That had _always _worked before! So what was wrong with the boy? Refusing to go home and do something more... warming. He shook his head, this was getting harder than he thought it would be. He looked at the ground and sighed. As he was looking up again, he noticed the boy's shorts, and his wet legs. It was almost too much for him. _Damn! Why does he have such nice legs?_

He made another attempt to seduce the boy. The thing was, the second the umbrella covered him, the boy took a step forward. _So he wasn't gonna make it any easier uh? Very well then._ Yuki closed the umbrella (and regretted it immediately) and dropped it. He put his hands around the boy's waist and kissed his neck slowly. The boy moaned softly, his resistance melting away quickly.

Yuki saw his opportunity and took it. He turned the boy around and kissed him, tenderly at first, then demanding more as the boy gave himself into it. Soon he felt his hands traveling through his body, asking for more. The boy moved closer, and Yuki could feel his wet body over him. He couldn't take it anymore, all the thoughts of going home were now forgotten, and he lean over him, kissing him more passionately. They were on the grass now, rain falling all over them. It only made it more exciting.

The blonde's hands took Shuichi's shirt off, as the boy did the same with his. His mouth traveled to his neck and lower, licking the water on his lover's body. He heard him moan again and smiled. It didn't last long, as the boy's hands traveled from his face, to his shoulders, and into his pants. Now it was his time to moan, as the boy's innocent touch gave him more pleasure than what he thought he could take.

He couldn't feel the cold anymore, and as he enjoyed Shuichi's treatment he realized he couldn't feel the rain anymore either. His golden eyes locked with the purples in front of him, and then he saw it. A silent plea for him to finish what he had started. _No need to ask twice_, soon Yuki was inside him, responding to the boy's demand to take him.

-

After a while, he collapsed in the grass. He had never felt it like this. It had been good, _almost too good to be true_. He felt the boy's naked body curl against him under his coat. The feeling of the now soft rain over him and the wet grass under were relaxing. "Yuki?" He turned his head to see the boy. He was smiling, and then he told him "happy anniversary, Yuki"

He sat up and gave the boy a confused look. "That's more than a month away you brat". Shuichi shook his head and smile. "Don't you remember?" Yuki raised an eyebrow and he laughed, "let me give you a clue then. The 17th, two years ago Bad Luck had his first concert". _He did remember that_, the brat had convinced him to let him throw a party at the department...

Shuichi's smile didn't fade at his confusion, instead he said, "Sunday two years ago we had our first kiss". _Yeah, so what?_ He couldn't understand what was so important that the brat would ask him about it. Now he was worried. The boy would probably make a scandal if he realized he didn't remember..."It's ok if you don't remember Yuki, two years ago, in this exact same park at this hour was the first time we saw each other".

Yuki looked at him surprised. He made quick calculations and realized that indeed two years ago he had seen his lover for the first time. He felt ashamed that he had forgotten when last year he had been the one that had reminded Shuichi. He had been so busy he had forgotten this date? A couple of hands took his face and he saw the boy was still smiling. _He was happy just to be with him_. "It's an important date, Yuki, but more important is that you spend it with me".

Yuki smiled and whispered "I'll make it up to you" and gave him a look that sent the boy shivers. At that moment the rain stopped and the moon left his light fall upon the two lovers. "Yuki, isn't it beautiful?" Yuki turned around and saw the moon from a perspective he hadn't used for a long time; he saw it from Shuichi's eyes. It was beautiful indeed. The peace after the storm. He got dressed and helped the boy do the same, and then he took his umbrella and taking the boy's hand, left the park towards home.

-

-

-

-

-

"Achoo!" Shuichi grabbed the last tissue and sighed. Being sick in your second 'first kiss' anniversary wasn't exactly his idea of a romantic day. Then he felt a pillow hitting him from behind. "You moron that was the last box of tissues!"

Shuichi looked at Yuki, and smiled. "That's not going to bring the tissues back you know, so go buy more!" The boy began complaining "But Yu-kiiii, it's cold out there! And I don't want to leave bed!"

"Well, you should have thought of it when you seduced me under the rain the other day!!"

Shuichi blushed at the memory, but than complained again "I didn't seduce you, you did!" Yuki glared at him "What did you expected me to do, with your tight wet shirt and short pants, _which were also wet!_" Shuichi blushed more "And I don't remember you trying to stop me." Yuki grinned at his last words, the boy's face looked like a tomato now.

"I wouldn't be sick if you hadn't insisted on wait under the rain for hours; and I went buy them last time, so it's your turn now." he concluded. Shuichi gave up. He got out of bed and gave him one last watery look. Then he thought of something "You still owe me my anniversary present!"

Yuki didn't even raise his head this time. "Forget it, you said when we took our bath together that that was enough for you..." "but..." The boy tried to interrupt however it didn't worked "and said it again when we had sex for the third time in bed before falling asleep".

Shuichi blushed again. _He had said those things_... of course, after having sex under the rain, then in the shower and then in bed, how could he complain? He took his jacket and his keys and said "I'll be right back" and with one last and really loud sigh he left.

"Serves him right" Yuki said "for driving me this crazy". Then he remembered the way he had felt that night and how after they had finished he had seen the moon in a different way. Like he used to. It hadn't been the every night moon; it looked special. And for a moment he had understood why Shuichi wanted to show him it that much. And that, _"that made it all worthy",_ he thought, before falling asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

- - - - - -  
  
A/N: I uploaded this again, 'cause last time the quick edit didn't work so all the bold and italics were lost. Also I added some dots that were missing. And regardless some really "Yuki like" critisism, I'm still really proud of it, and many other people like it! I feel so happy! And more related to Shuichi due to that critisism, so thanks! **Dedicated and special thanks:**  
  
**Puppy**: I hate those cursed warnings too, and reading is never bad!  
  
**Rinoki Rio**: MANY!!  
  
**Kitty in the Box**: Thank you!  
  
**dhrachth**: Writting a fight over tissues was fun!, and I like it more than the sex scene too.  
  
**darksaphire**: Yes, Yuki has his soft side! I wish I could see it more often tough.  
  
**clari chan**: Thanks, and thanks again for always reviewing!  
  
**Akuryu**: I had never seen that fanfic in my life. The only other scene I've read about sex under the water (whether it was rain or not) is one of Sakura and Syaoran by Peacewish (go read her! She's really good1). The singer took him there, on purpose. And at the beginning it says "It was strange".  
  
I wished I could've e-mail you, but you didn't leave your e-mail, and chances are you won't read this anyway. So I'll go write something nice instead.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
